Lisa (Chapter one)
by Avanonymous182
Summary: Unsure of her place in the world, Lisa finds herself running away from home and embarking on new endeavors with her boyfriend, Jeremy, who was recently released from prison. (This book contains subjects found in fifty shades but is not actually related to the fifty shades trilogy)


Lisa listened to see if she could hear anyone stirring in the late hours of the night. The house was quiet and dark, but she couldn't risk getting caught sneaking out. Her bedroom was on the upper floor of the house, and her dad had recently bought a fire escape ladder and put it in her closet, in case of an emergency. That was her plan to get out of the house on this cold, winter night. Her dad was a New York City firefighter. She admired his bravery, going into the most dangerous situations to save people of all ages and ethnicities. She wished she could be more like him. Honest, brave, mentally and physically strong. She was different though. She struggled to see the positives in life. It seemed no matter what she did, she was wrong. She shared the bedroom with her younger sister, Colleen. There was a sheet, hanging in the long, narrow bedroom, to give each of them their privacy. Lisa got up, and carefully moved the sheet, just enough for her to peek in and see Colleen sleeping soundly. Lisa smiled at the sight. She loved Colleen, and had watched her grow into an adventurous teenager. Exploring different clubs in school, eager to get her drivers license this year, and always trying to please those around her. Lisa tip-toed back to her bedroom, and put on a thick sweater, gloves, and a green knitted hat that her great-grandmother had made her. She had un-boxed the ladder earlier, when Colleen was at school. She had pretended to be sick so she could stay home. She cracked open the window, and a cold breeze blew in, making her shiver a little before she opened it just wide enough for her to fit through. She attached the ladder to the window, and stepped out onto it. The fabric ladder moved as she put her weight on it, and she was nervous about the possibility of falling. She took a deep breath, breathing out slowly, and closed the window. She climbed down, and felt a rush of excitement from successfully getting out of the house. _Okay, now I just have to make it to the motel. Hopefully, nobody notices me,_ She thought. Everyone in her town knew who she was, because they knew who her parents were. Both of her parents volunteered for EMS, and her mom had run a few community events, they were friends with all of the police. Lisa began walking, passing by houses and store fronts. It was weird to see the stores at night. Normally, they were bustling with customers who were always in a rush to get back to their jobs or homes. It was normal to hear cars honking, people yelling, and sirens from the ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks. She loved the sounds of the city, how fast paced everything was.

The motel was only a fifteen minute walk from Lisa's house, and she walked quickly to avoid being caught. She was meeting her older boyfriend, Jeremy, who had just gotten out of a short prison sentence for petty theft. Her parents hadn't met him yet, and she wasn't going to tell them about his time in prison. She was only seventeen, and he was twenty. They'd met a few years back at a friend's party, and talked on and off throughout the years. After he'd gotten out of prison, they bumped into each other at the local grocery store. He'd asked for her number, saying he wanted to catch up, and it wasn't long until they began flirting as they messaged. This was the first time she'd been able to get away long enough to actually hang out with him. She was hesitant about sneaking out of the house, afraid she'd get caught by her parents, then scared that she'd get caught by the police. Jeremy reassured her that she would be fine, and she finally gained the courage to do it.

Lisa arrived at the motel, noting that some of the lights in the parking lot flickered as she walked up some stairs to a door. She read the numbers, trying to remember if Jeremy had said he'd be in room #21, or room #12. She walked toward room #12, accidentally kicking a crumpled up beer can. A scrawny looking cat ran across her path, startled at the sound. She knocked on the door to the room, but nobody answered. She waited a few minutes, hoping that maybe Jeremy would open the door. After five minutes, she assumed she had the wrong room, and started walking toward room #21. Lisa could see some of the room lights were on through the windows near the doors. She heard a woman moaning loudly next to the room she was going to knock on next. Part of the number 1 on the door was dangling. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before she could make contact. "Jeremy!" she said excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a hug. "Hey babe." He replied. He was fair skinned, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had short, curly hair, that usually went untamed. He was wearing a dark zip-up sweater that was striped in different shades of black and grey, and blue skinny jeans that were torn in some places. He looked around before he pulled her into the room and shut the door. Jeremy un-zipped his sweater, revealing his naked torso, and threw it on the bed. He pulled out a cigarrette and lit-it, drawing it in and taking a big inhale. Lisa felt awkward, and sat on a faded yellow chair in the corner of the room. The tv was playing a game show that she tried to pay attention to, to keep her mind from the dirty motel room. "You're quiet. What's wrong?" Jeremy said, sitting up, cigarrette hanging from his lips. Lisa found it incredibly sexy, the way he non-chalantly carried himself, not a care in the world. "Nothing, I guess i'm just nervous." She responded, rubbing her hand against her arm. Jeremy got up, and stood in front of her, leaning down to Lisa's eye level. He pulled the cigarrette from his lips, and blew the smoke into her face, then placed it in the ashtray on the table nearby."What're ya nervous for? You're with me." he said. He looked down at her lips, then back up into her eyes, moving closer, and finally making gentle contact with her lips. Her eyes widened, having never been kissed. Then, she embraced it, pushing her mouth harder against his. She felt his tongue against hers, and could taste the cigarrette. Jeremy grabbed her arm, pulling her off the chair, while still kissing her, and pressed his body against hers. She could feel his erection against her. She marvled at the thought of causing this reaction in him. She'd never kissed a guy, let alone had sex with one. The excitement rushed through her. She moved her hand down his body, and onto his erection and could feel his smile against her mouth. He quickly turned her toward the bed, and pushed her into it. He climbed atop her, and pulled her shirt up, covering her face and keeping her arms above her head. Gently kissing her body, she squirmed, enjoying this new sensation she felt in her belly. She felt his warm hand under her bra, groping her breast, pulling at her nipple, softly at first and then hard. She moaned loudly, remembering the sound of the lady in the room next door. She couldn't see anything, just felt a new type of pleasure. Jeremy's tongue slid from just under her breast, to her pant line, and he unbottoned her pants. Sliding his fingers into her pantline, she lifted her body slightly off of the mattress so he could pull them down with her panties. His nose was now between her legs, and his breath tickled against her groin. She felt his mouth up against her, and bit her lip, letting out a groan. _It feels so good_ , she thought. It didn't take long before her legs tightened around Jeremy's head, and she shook with pleasure, letting out sounds she hadn't ever heard herself make before. She heard Jeremy's belt being undone. He pulled her shirt all the way off of her, and she squinted at the light from the tv. She looked at him and smiled. He pulled his pants down and off, revealing his penis. Lisa had never seen one before, and she was shocked at the size of it. Even though she'd never seen a man in all of his glory, she could tell he was fairly large. He climbed up onto the bed, and ontop of her, until he was kneeling above her face. He held himself in his hand, and smacked her mouth with his penis. "You gonna open up, or are you just gonna make me look like a fool?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "Oh..uhm...i've never..ya know?" Lisa replied, not sure what to do. "Just open your mouth." Jeremy said. She did as requested, and he inserted his penis into her mouth. He moved in and out, at times making her gag. She could smell his sweat, and he was grunting with pleasure, she enjoyed hearing those sounds, knowing she caused them. He pulled out of her mouth, and moved off of the bed, grabbing her legs and pulling her closer to the edge. He spread her legs, and pushed himself into her. She gasped with pain. Jeremy didn't seem to care that he was hurting her, and moved in and out. "Fuck, it hurts." she whined. "Yeah, but it'll get better babe, don't worry. We just have to get past this part. Don't you trust me?" he asked. "Yeah.. I do." she responded. After a few minutes, it didn't hurt any more, actually it felt kind of good. She moved her hips in response to him moving in and out of her. He got faster and faster, "I'm gonna cum, and you're gonna swallow it." he commanded. Lisa was grossed out by the thought. He'd just been inside her, and she'd never tasted semen before, but she did as asked. Jeremy pulled out of her, and she quickly swung herself around on the bed, putting his penis back in her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment, and then felt a warm, salty liquid in her mouth. Jeremy's hands moved to her hair, and his fingers tightened around it as he let out a few loud, quick moans. Not wanting to make a mess, she swallowed the liquids. "Stick your tongue out, I wanna see that you got all of it." Jeremy said. Lisa stuck out her tongue, revealing that all of the cum was gone. "Good girl. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked. She thought for a moment, she had so many feelings and emotions it was almost overwhelming. She knew this was what she had come to the motel for. They'd talked about it numerous times on the phone. It hurt at first, but then it felt so good. Jeremy had made her feel upset a few times during it, but he had pleased her, so she should be grateful. She shook her head, "No, it wasn't, I enjoyed it." She smiled.

Jeremy lay next to her on the bed, and she put her head on his chest, drawing circles on it with her fingers. "So, now what?" Lisa asked. "Jeremy lifted his head, and lifted her chin so she was making eye contact with him. "Now, you're mine. Nobody else can take you away from me. I took your virginity, I claimed you." he whispered, kissing her softly. He put his head back down, and quickly drifted to sleep. Lisa smiled as she thought about what he'd just said. She was his, she loved that thought. She put her head back down, and thought about all of the events that had transpired that night. She was sore, but she felt sexy, and happy. She couldn't wait until she'd get to do it again, whenever that might be. It wasn't easy sneaking away from home. She set an alarm on her phone for 3:00 am, and closed her eyes. _I'm his,_ she thought before she too drifted to sleep.


End file.
